


My night with Wonder Woman

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Outing, F/F, The crackiest ship ever conceived has a cameo, Triple Date, Wonder Woman Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: My submission for Day 2 of the General Danvers Week 2017:  Kara sets up her aunt in a blind date with a friend from work. Dates don't run smoothly when you're a Superhero and a villain decides to attack the fair where the date is happening to call you out to a fight.





	My night with Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I didn't knew how to make it more about the characters and less about the weird setting I came up with so here goes all you need to know:
> 
> 1) Astra and a few other soldiers escaped Krypton with Kara and Kal  
> 2) Astra and her army pals founded S.T.A.R Labs and use the money they make with their superior knowledge to help the world in various ways that go from helping the poor to save it from Alien threats  
> 3) Kara is her aunt's assistant in S.T.A.R Labs and terminantely forbidden to be a superhero.  
> 4) Astra is called Wonder Woman by the media.  
> 5) All Kryptonian adults wear Kryptonian battle suits when Superheroing (Imagine the Man of Steel armors but with helmets that have different characteristics that allow the public to distinguish the heroes from one another) while Superman wears his normal suit as he was originally a sidekick meant to help people out of the rubble until Lex Luthor started to target him, which would end with Lex creating Doomsday and "killing" Superman (The coma thing that brought him back in the comics)  
> 6) Lena and Kara met when Lena arrived to National City and kept getting stood up by Astra who had to rush out in superhero business, leaving those two alone to give each other sultry stares and lip bites

"Ms. Prince" Lena Luthor stood up smiling ear-to-ear as their reunion ended, almost incapable of believing someone in the business world was treating her as an actual person instead of a female version of her notorius brother "I can't thank you enough for receiving me"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you're thanking me for being a decent human being" Astra extended her hand and Lena shook it fervorously "This was just a 'Welcome to National City' reunion after all. It would've happened sooner but I have an insane schedule...and it's Stella, my dear"

"It's just that after all that skyping with every other CEO in town I thought we'd never meet, and I'm so used to hearing other CEO's making passes at me that I was totally caught off guard by your insistence in only dealing with bussiness today" Lena confessed, feeling that full-on honesty was her best bet to keep herself in the shinning light that was Stella's confidence and good nature.

"I am sorry to hear that too. Also, please let me know whenever you need Cat Grant's hounds pulled from their ears once more" Lena's eyes grew wider in disbelief at the memory of Stella having that sort of influence over the Queen of All Media as to actually have the woman apologize over the phone for the unfair questions her reporters kept asking Lena that basically were loaded so Lena would have to discuss either her brother's crimes, the fact she was a bastard child in a sea of bastard Luthor children Lionel had or her mother's anti-alien association.

"That was pretty cool, have I ever mentioned that?" Lena said as Kara opened the door with some folders in her arms and stood under the door's threshold, smiling at Lena as her aunt smiled fondly at the clear excitement of the half-Irish CEO.

"Only about 20 times, Ms. Luthor" Lena reluctantly let go Stella's hand and took her leave, giving Kara a look that did not bode well with Stella, as she was highly protective of her niece. Once they were alone Kara and Astra dropped the façade and spoke freely in Kryptonian after Kara locked the door.

" _So, how was it?_ " Kara asked and Astra mulled over her answer, not wanting to sound too harsh on the poor girl who had risen to a challenge she had all the right to shy away from.

" _It was...Ok_ " Astra began to word out an answer that wouldn't set of Kara in another 'Lena Luthor is the purest person in the world' speech " _S_ _he's a fan of Stella in the same grade you're a fan of NSYNC and those looks you keep giving each other are a dead-give away. At this rate Stella is going to be forced to give her the proverbial 'Shovel talk'_ "

Kara panicked and waving her hands implored to her aunt " _No shovel talks, please! Jimmy is still worried you'll kill him"_

_"He shouldn't have dated you for the exact length of two weeks"_ Astra chided her niece for having flings and Kara just looked down. Kara really thought she was ready to give dating a go but it turned out she wasn't and she was genuinely glad Jimmy hadn't minded one bit that they broke up after just getting started as well as she was glad Jimmy had gone back to Lucy's caring arms and that they had managed to rebuild what they had, now that Lucy had taken a job in S.T.A.R Labs' legal department.

" _It was of mutual accord_ " Kara said as she handed the files she was holding to her aunt: Contracts, legal papers and such other things Astra had to deal with as CEO of S.T.A.R Labs. Kara also 'accidentally' slipped the design of her costume amongst the papers, much to Astra's sorrow.

" _Really, Kara?_ " Astra was in utter disbelief once she saw the sketch for Kara's costume " _A...cape and...a skirt? Are you trying to get yourself injured or worse?_ "

" _It's based off of Kal's_ " Kara remarked the obvious, for even the Hope shield of the House of El was in the chest, nevermind the exact same color scheme " _I could help him saving people from burning buildings and crashing planes! No fighting, I swear_ "

" _Kal said the exact same thing when he asked to join us and looked what happened_ " Astra defended her decision to keep her niece away from the heavy duty she and the others did to protect Earth and humanity " _I don't know what I'll do or what will become of me if you have to fight another Doomsday or something worse. When you become such a challenge another Lex Luthor comes along and commits mass murder, gene manipulation, clones and all the other atrocities he brought; what will you do, Kara? You barely sleep after seeing horror films, Rao knows what will happen to you when you see real-life entrails_ "

" _I swear_   _I'll be careful! I'm not a child! I can help you guys out_ " Kara tried her knee-weakening pout, and like every other time she tried pouting at her aunt, Astra slapped her hand on Kara's shoulder and squished the flesh between the shoulder and the neck as she said " _Your parents will haunt me if I let you get hurt. So enjoy the fact I'm chaperoning you and Lena tonight instead of coming up with a billion tasks for you to do, and please if you truly love me, forget any talk of fighting_ "

" _If I'm not allowed to help you guys fighting crime and all of the other things then why did you have Aloy train me so hard?_ " Kara felt like crying at her aunt's frustrating attitude " _I just want to help_ "

" _And you are, just like Faora or Barbara Gordon help, you're of great help here; away from battle, holding down the fort and keeping things straight so nobody suspects us being anything other than smart human beings helping humanity one invention at the time_ " Astra assured Kara and kissed her brow, knowing full well the answer that dared not leaving Kara's lips ' _Babs is on a wheelchair and Faora is forbbiden to fight unless it's extremely necessary after she killed all the mafia in the U.S West Coast back in Escobar's day_ '

" _N_ _ow reveal me the details of this date you've set up for me and go get yourself ready for your night out with Lena_ " Astra said in mock authoritary tone and Kara responded chuckling " _Oh, no. No, no, nonononono. You're waiting until you meet her to know her and that's that_ "

" _So, it's a her then? Pretty redhead with wavy hair, legs for miles and nice big, breasts, I hope_ " Astra said jokingly as Kara turned and left Stella's office with a smile on her face, and opening the door Kara retorted in English, a bright smile on her face "You'll have to wait and see"

* * *

"So, where's the kid?" Aloy walked up to Astra, her girlfriend's arm intertwined with her own, just after Astra had purchased their tickets to the fair "Are we sure the apple fell far from the Luthor tree?"

"That's why you're here, Captain" Astra said before acknowledging Lara and kissing her in the cheek "Duchess Croft, I hope all is well in your life"

"Oh please, it's Lara!" Lara waved her hands in front of her "Thank you, Ma'am, everything is fine on my side, though I've heard you've had a busy couple of days in the night job" Lara said still trying to get over the fact she was in front of her hero and role-model in her civilian persona; even after two years of dating Aloy, Lara was still sometimes in utter disbelief she had wandered into all this by exploring an island in the seas near Japan.

"Quite so, but allow me to assure you this is nothing we can't handle so far and Mrs. Luthor has graciously made enough tactical mistakes for us to be able to afford this night of relaxation" Astra didn't want to give Lara the full details, even if she knew the British archeologist could be trusted, so she could give Lara the benefit of not knowing a thing and avoid an involuntary public slip that could compromise Aloy's identity as Huntress.

"May I borrow my Captain away from you for a few minutes, Your Grace" Astra bowed courtly and Lara just waved her hands, blushing and a little embarrased at the way Wonder freaking Woman was adressing her because of her title, and said "Surely, don't mind me"

Astra watched as Aloy followed Lara with her gaze, a lovestruck smile on her lips that turned into a lustful one as Aloy's eyes went down the Duchess' back all the way down to her rear. At the sight of this Astra cleared her throat and Aloy snapped out of it " _My apologies_ " she muttered in Kryptonian

" _Have you asked her yet?_ " Astra had been exctatic when Aloy told her she sought to wed Lara after seeing how Faora and her husband Nathan had been like since they got married. The Commander was stern and seemingly cold but Nathan had seen that beneath that exterior that was a gorgeous as it was unnerving, lied a woman of such great beauty that he confessed to consider marriage not 6 months into their relationship.

" _Tomorrow_ " Aloy said and pulled out the ring from her inner pocket " _Got the dinner and everything else ready. What's this I heard from Kara that we owe you that our children will still have the Royal title?_ "

" _I called a few people in Parliament. And the bill was already there, I just helped it forward_ " Astra truly believed that it was in the best interest of humanity to accept all forms of love and incorporate it into their laws and traditions. That said incoporation helped a couple she knew to retain prestige in British society was a bonus.

" _What's the Op for today? Tracking? Escort? Surveillance?_ " Aloy was eager as always to get down to bussiness and Astra decided to stop with the pretense.

" _Surveillance and Escort: Lena Luthor is not allowed to take Kara anywhere that grants them a hint of seclusion. If they get in the 'Tunnel of Love' we both know Kara is walking out of it without her virginity_ " Aloy had seen first hand the development of Kara and Lena's relationship at work and nodded to that comment, already making mental work to plan out her options. Kara expected to slip away with Lena with Astra on a date of her own, so Aloy would be on guard dog duty while entertaining Lara. Piece of cake compared to the stuff she used to do back on Krypton under Faora's orders.

" _She'll wear the white proudly when she weds_ " Aloy assured Astra before taking her tickets from Astra and storming off to the fair before Kara got there, Lara bouncing as she walked hand in hand with her soon-to-be fiancée.

Kara got there with Lena a few minutes later and she already had red lipstick on her cloathing, something that made Astra a little teary-eyed; she couldn't believe Kara had gotten this old so quickly. It felt like yesterday when they arrived and Kara would sleep in her bed or else she'd have nightmare of Krypton's demise and of her parents fiery deaths, Astra never having the heart to tell her they killed themselves after they handed Kara over to Astra so Kara could escape with her aunt to Earth. Astra gave Kara and Lena their tickets and instructed them to wait for her near the entrance while she awaited for her date.

"Stella?" A voice called out for her as Kara and Lena went into the fairgrounds and Astra took a deep breath as she braced for whomever Kara had set her up with in hopes of distracting her so she could make out with Lena, not trusting for one bit Kara's criteria for matchmaking. She was glad to be proven utterly wrong in doubting her niece by the woman that called out her name: Alexandra Danvers.

"Alexandra, what a pleasure to see you" How did Kara got her a date with Danvers Medical CEO was beyond Astra, and it caught up to her that Alexandra could be here on her own business and this could be a happy coincidence and that her date could be the girl with the decent amount of breasts that was coming up the street "What do I owe the pleasure?" she quickly added while smilling, praying that Alex was her date.

"Kara didn't told you?" Alex's face was full with fear for a moment and Astra quickly set Alex at ease

"She told me she had arranged a date for me but kept with whom to herself" Astra-no, Stella gleefully answered with her trademark smile that made people's hearts melt and hit her mark as Alex's face began to shine with a happiness of her own "I must confess I would've most likely overdressed myself if I had known it was you"

If there was any particular time in her life there had been anyone in Astra's or Stella's life that had been anywhere near what qualified as a crush, it had to be the moments she spent with Alex Danvers. If Kara thought Lena was pure, then Astra wondered what Kara would qualify Alex as if she didn't looked at the woman like a sister. Alex had lost her father to a form of cancer that devoured him within a year and ever since then she had set herself the task of ridding the world of cancer, and though she was far still from her goal, her advances had already earned her a Nobel prize and a multi-billion company that gave away it's produce to third world countries while charging the affluent a pretty penny for the services she gave.

Astra had developed feelings before for someone with a strong, willful attitude but Non was left in the dust when it came to Alex, for she was not only that but also so charismatic, sweet and quite good looking if Astra allowed herself the thought. She had never approached Alex beyond business-related things because of her duty to this world that had taken her in and her constant vigilance of Kara and all she could ever need after loosing her parents.

Alex blushed and Astra realized she had been caught staring and a small blush tried to make its way into Astra's face, and Stella allowed it for the sake of looking human "Shall we go inside? I don't mind standing around with you but I'd appreciate it if I could chaperone Kara properly"

"Afraid Lena will pop her cherry in the Tunnel of Love?" Astra swallowed hard and Alex couldn't help herself and laughed outloud, drowning the sound of the gunshot and barely giving Astra time to move Alex out of the bullet's way, not for even one moment ruing not having her body-tight suit that could¿ve stopped the bullet from going through her like if she was a piece of cardboard.

Astra fell on her knees and the last thing she saw as the black embrace of oblivion took a hold of her was Alex screaming her name while falling to the ground.

* * *

Astra woke up in the Fortress, the Kybler crystal ceiling a dead giveaway of her location and she wondered what convoluted lie was told to Alex that required Huntress to show up and take her away to some place that wasn't a National City Hospital. As she tried to get up from the bed a hand placed itself over Astra's chest out of nowhere and when she looked at who was the owner of that hand she could only pale in fear.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, trying to hide reddened eyes behind that sun-filled smile of hers that would've made Astra weak at the knees weren't they in the Fortress of Solitude.

"So, Wonder Woman, how are you feeling?" Alex asked and Astra just plopped down into her bed as she took in the fact that Alex knew she was an alien in a moment where aliens weren't exactly liked, fear of another mafia massacre and political bigotry had made them all anything but something to fear in the eyes of most humans.

"Like shit. I can't get a decent kiss before getting shot in front of you, how am I supposed to get us married at this rate?" Astra joked and realized she was on painkillers because why in the 16 Nurgulian hells did she said that outloud in front of Alex? "Ah, fuck me. I'm so sorry about that. I'm drugged"

"So I've been told. Commander Steel and Supergirl have been going around chasing Lilian Luthor after she had Deadshot try his aim on you" Alex filled Astra in and had she said...

"Supergirl?" Astra muttered, wondering if the drugs were playing tricks on her mind

"Kara went ahead and made her costume. She was the one that brought us here" Alex said clearly not surprised one bit about this development "We both knew this was coming after you let Clark help whenever Zod was with Lois"

"Just how much do you know?" Astra could not believe Alex knew this much; that Kara had actually told someone without permission of the others, risking to compromise everyone.

"Pretty much enough to blackmail you guys into giving me the cure for cancer I've been looking for so I can retire and have kids" Alex tried for a joke but she saw in Astra's face anything but amusement and quickly corrected herself, half-scared of Wonder Woman and half-shocked she had said that to her crush of years "Not that I would do that. Not in a million years"

"I am going to murder Kara if Lillian Luthor doesn't" Astra emptyl-threatened the person she most loved in this universe and then asked the person she most liked in this galazy "Please tell me Faora shouted her lungs off at Kara and Aloy"

"More at Kara than anyone else. The bullet you were shot with had a motor on it: It graced me on the shoulder, went through the wall and shattered Aloy's kneecap. She's in the bacta tank, Lara rocking herself  in front of the thing like if she was about to go crazy with a box in her hands"

"Can we blame her? Aloy was gonna become Future-Mrs-Croft..." Astra was going to say tomorrow but what day was it? And more imporantly, who's in charge of the Fortress right now?

Alex read Astra's thoughts and simply said "Zod's been checking up on both of you while helping out getting Lillian arrested while Lois and Mrs. Grant handle this: Cat Grant is getting everything Supergirl trademarked and Mrs. Zoderer is running a piece on a CEO shot in a case of Industrial Assasination Attempt. By the way, did anyone ever told Zod it isn't that clever to just add a couple letters to his name and pretend to be jewish? And that most jewish people don't name their kids Andrew?"

"Faora and I did, but he's very stubborn and at the time it didn't seemed that important" Astra chimed in and then added because she was high as a kite "When he told Lois, she actually laughed that he got away with that for so long but then again who would've thought Andrew Zoderer is a cover up for Dru-Zod, notorious superhero"

"Well, I wouldn't have, though I should've known you were Wonder Woman without Kara telling me" Alex said reaching for Astra's hand and holding it, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze as she leaned down and kissed Astra shyly "As you see, you're a very wonderful woman in both looks and in general. General Astra In-Ze" Alex said leaning up still trembling and hesitant about what she had just done and tried to break the post-kiss tension with a pun that got Astra laughing until she felt the bullet injury from all the laughing and more kisses from Alex came, all gladly received by Astra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. Please leave feedback!


End file.
